DoctorRose Strip Poker
by McLennon.My.Dear
Summary: If he had known what she had hoped their small game would've turned out as, he might've not been as pleased about being forced to play.


Rose skipped into the control room with more bounce than she intended, and she ended up looking like a giddy school girl. "What's with you?" the Doctor asked, concerned by his companion's happiness.

Rose held up her pink mobile. "Kiesha just texted me. She says she knows the perfect game for the two of us to play." The Doctor stared. "I'm a time lord. I don't play games. How does this Kiesha even know who I am?" Rose smiled. "I told her you were a French hottie whose taking me to see all of France." The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Go away."

Rose bounced over next to him. "Come on Doctor. Please?" She gave him big brown puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't resist. "Fine." he muttered. "What's it called."

"Strip poker."

"I am _not_ playing anything called strip poker."

"Why not?"

"Does it involve stripping?"

"Only if you lose, which I know the great time lord would never."

"Of course I won't lose."

"Then why don't you want to play?"

The Doctor had had quite enough and finally snatched the deck of cards out of her hand. He grabbed her hand carefully, knowing that after tonight, they would never look at each other the same, and led her to the TARDIS library.

Rose busily dealt cards, while the Doctor piled various articles of clothing on. "Oh I remember the scarf. Oh and the celery! Such memories." she heard him say. He walked over, wearing a polka dotted ribbon tie, lopsided black bow tie, and vest printed with question marks. Rose rolled her eyes, pulling the vest over his head. "If you'll win like you say will, you won't be needing these." After an exaggerated sigh, the Doctor peeled off the various neckties.

Finally, they were able to sit down and play. The Doctor won the first round, always predicting Rose's next move. She yanked off her neon pink sweatshirt. He won again. Off came her studded belt. And again. Rose kicked off a shoe.

After a few more rounds, Rose's shoes and socks were gone. If she lost again, she'd have to start taking off real clothes. The Doctor glanced over with a smirk. "Ready to give up?" Rose looked up with a grin. "Nope."

After planning a new strategy, Rose won a round for the first time. The Doctor grumbled a bit, but pulled off a trainer. Rose won again, and off came the other trainer. And then both socks.

After Rose's fifth win in a row, the Doctor tugged off his tie. He won the next round. Rose's cheeks flushed as she stripped off her shirt. The Doctor was too busy gaping during the next two rounds, and managed to lose both his suit jacket and shirt.

Finally, his focus returned and he was able to win again. Rose played with the button on her jeans, deciding between her lacy black bra or pants. She finally went with bra, and yanked at the clip. It fell to her feet. Glaring, she won the next round.

A blush spread from the Doctor's chest, as he tugged off his suit pants. "You sure you're gonna win?" Rose asked smoothly, arms folded neatly over her breasts. "Yeah I will, despite the unfairness in the amount of clothes you wear." Rose lifted her shoulders, trying to shrug without uncovering her chest.

She lost the next round. Forced to leave herself in only a pair of lacy black knickers, Rose glanced at the Doctor. He too, was only his underwear. Rose switched to a different strategy and won the next round. The Doctor's face heated up as he realized, not only had he lost the game, he was completely naked, with Rose not far from the same.

He pushed the away from the table. "You still had more clothes than me." Rose smirked, legs crossed and arms over breasts. "You were too arrogant." The Doctor stared at the picture perfect image. "I hate you." he stated, before launching himself into her lap and snogging her.

Rose was completely unprepared for that. Her mouth froze, still in a smirk, as his lips moved over hers. Her arms were forced to her sides, and she felt strong hands caressing her breasts. She made a high-pitched noise, and she felt the warm lips pull away.

"Sorry. I really am." they spoke softly, before moving down her neck. They sucked softly at each breast, licking slow circles on each one. A rough tongue dragged it's way to her belly button, and then traced around her knickers. Rose grabbed the Doctor's thick hair, pulling his lips back up to her mouth. "Don't be sorry" she whispered, nipping lightly at his tongue. "Mm" The Doctor replied, feeling petite fingers pull at his masculinity. He pulled at Rose's panties, until they fell to the ground. The Doctor jumped off of her lap, pushing her into the floor.

Rose let out a moan as she felt a thin figure settled atop her. She dragged her lips along his collarbone, biting and sucking every inch of his lightly freckled shoulder. The felt a narrow finger dart into her folds, rubbing right where she needed to be rubbed.

Rose grinned into the Doctor's soft lips, tongue darting along his teeth. She felt something slip inside her and she groaned with pleasure and pain. Her nails closed in around the Doctor's wrists as she felt him move inside of her.

He gazed at her, amusement and curiosity etched into his face. Rose tried to laugh, but she ended up letting out a high-pitched moan. The Doctor stared in a bewildered haze, before pulling out. "No!" Rose let out, making an embarrassing noise of loss.

The Doctor continued looking at her as he pushed back in, sliding smoothly along her insides.

Eventually, he pulled out without protest from either species. "I love you." he whispered in Rose's ear, lying beside her. "I know." Rose whispered back, before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
